


Clash

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, F/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Michael spar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "28- SGA, Michael/Teyla, twisted"

Sticks crash together so hard that little slivers of wood splinter off. A pause, a beat, a moment in time, and they come together again. Forces propel them - external mostly, but there is also a magnetism compelling them internally, drawing them together like beads of rain on a windowpane.

Bodies twist and turn at a frantic pace, spinning and halting over and over. Muscles strain and flex, skin rippling with their contractions. Sweating, panting, grunting, they meet again and again on the mat, arms and legs swinging in a matched rhythm echoed by the beating of their hearts.

Lips smash together, then part without separating, tongues pushing against each other as frantically as the sticks had been whirling moments before. Hands grope, one swings wildly and the lips part as he spins. His cheek turns red and he grabs for her again. Lips join together again, mutually drawn as the sticks were moments before.

Clothes and sticks fly around the intimately-sized room as the bodies slam to the ground, writhing together in a different, but equally passionate rhythm. Some fingers tangle within long dark hair, others grip tightly to pale hips. Muscles strain in different ways, and a different pitch of grunt fills the room.


End file.
